The invention relates to musical instruments and particularly to pianos and still more particularly to piano lifts.
As is well known, a piano ordinarily sets on a stage platform or floor and has its keyboard at a particular fixed height above the floor. Some performers wish to play the piano and sing at the same time; and this fixed height of keyboard does not enable the performer to do both comfortably at the same time, since the performer can better sing while standing. Also, this fixed height of keyboard is not comfortable with pianists of all heights; and a tall pianist would better be accommodated with a higher keyboard while a very short pianist would better be accommodated with a lower keyboard.